A demising wall is an interior wall usually dividing one leased portion of a building from another. Although such walls may not be as permanent as the building's exterior walls, demising walls preferably are sturdy for security and other reasons and also often have insulating characteristics. The sturdiness of the wall, however, can make the wall expensive to erect and difficult to reposition or modify later to meet changing needs of the tenants.